


The Gift Gone Wrong

by pixelink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Violence, cactus, don't read this if you're squeamish, larry - Freeform, life-threatening injury, this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelink/pseuds/pixelink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a gift for louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this.
> 
> for best effect, read while listening to drop in the ocean and keep tissues nearby.

"I got you a cactus," Harry says.

He hands Louis the cactus.

Louis takes the cactus and says, "Thank you."

Louis touches the cactus. "It hurts."

He bleeds.

The End


End file.
